Steve Hale
Steve Hale is a recurring character (played by Scott Weinger). He is D.J.'s boyfriend, and is usually the reason for the Tanners' empty refrigerator, if not for Kimmy. Explained by D.J., "Steve's a wrestler. He needs his strength." His first appearance is in "Sisters in Crime". On their first night out, two others tagged along—Michelle and Stephanie. Steve is nice to the entire family. Personality Steve is the captain of his wrestling team and loves food. He visits the Tanners at breakfast time. He listens to grunge music, and plays sport video games. He drives a 1986 Camaro. Relationships D.J. Steve Hale is D.J.'s first real relationship. Steve tells D.J. about his true feelings in the episode "Lovers and Other Tanners". They had their first "date" in the episode "Sisters in Crime", where they were supposed to watch a more adult movie, but instead, since Michelle and Stephanie were there, they went to a child movie instead. Steve and D.J. met again when they saw each other on the plane when they were both going to Spain, and they became a couple after they came back. When the Tanner family went to Disney World, Steve is forced to remain behind. However, he misses her so much that Steve ends up visiting D.J. at Disney World in the episode "The House Meets the Mouse" (Part 2). This proves that he loves D.J. so much that he can't stand being apart from her, so that's a big stepping stone in their relationship. In the episode "The Perfect Couple", Joey asks Steve and D.J. to be the dating couple in the game show he is hosting, The Perfect Couple. They agree, but D.J. soon starts to question saying yes. She worries about not knowing each other, which she is right about after they play the game show. But Steve tells her that every time he learns something new about D.J. is like Christmas. Steve told D.J. about his being accepted to a college in Florida. He didn't understand why D.J. was sad about that, but the reason was because she was worried about what would happen to their relationship. In the episode A Very Tanner Christmas, Steve gave her a sweater from that college, but that only made her more upset. In the end, he decided to stay with D.J. and go to a junior college to improve his grades. When Steve is about to go to college, his relationship with D.J. slowly becomes weaker, resulting in their breakup in the episode "Love on the Rocks". On the series finale, "Michelle Rides Again (Part 2)". Steve makes a surprise visit to be D.J.'s date to her senior prom, and to be her escort. Danny At first, Danny had doubts about letting D.J. date because of what happened to Kathy Santoni (a girl in D.J.'s grade who is having a baby). He later tells D.J. that she is a young woman now, she is in a serious relationship with a boy and he has his own apartment, and wishes that if D.J.'s mom Pam was around, things would have been a lot easier. Luckily, Danny is relieved when D.J. tells him that he is doing fine, and that he does not have to worry, because she is not like Kathy Santoni. D.J. also tells him that there are a lot of things she wants to do and see before she gets married and has a family of her own. This makes Danny feel better. Steve wrestles with Danny in the episode "Lovers and Other Tanners" so Danny could talk about D.J. and how she is suffering in some subjects and not paying attention to anything other than Steve, while Steve explains that his wrestling was inspired by D.J. Steve seems to care deeply about D.J.'s safety, and respects Danny a lot (which Danny seems to like). Steve, along with D.J.'s family, thought that Danny was sad about Vicky after his breakup with her in the episode "Is It True About Stephanie?". Stephanie Stephanie, like Danny, makes fun of how much Steve eats at their house. Along with D.J., Steve is mad at Stephanie for breaking into his apartment in the episode "The Prying Game". Luckily, they both get over it in the end. Michelle Steve finds Michelle adorable and sweet. In "The Heartbreak Kid", Steve lets Michelle be his valentine, and this leads to a crush. Michelle asks Steve if he would marry her. Steve, thinking that Michelle is playing, agreed. After the wedding, he was going to leave, but Michelle thought of the future, like honeymoons. Afterwards, he apologizes by buying some pizza for her (though he borrows the money from Danny). In the episode "It Was a Dark and Stormy Night", Steve tells Michelle and her friends a scary story. Joey In the episode "Please Don't Touch the Dinosaur", Steve sells Joey's valuable baseball cards for $30. In the episode "Nice Guys Finish First", Steve supports Joey at his hockey game. Kimmy Steve kisses Kimmy in D.J.'s nightmare in the episode "The Test". Before that, he had assured D.J. that he would still love her, even if the only thing she got right on the test was her name. In the episode "The Last Dance", Steve is the one who tells Kimmy that D.J.'s grandpa, Papouli, passed away. (It is presumed that if he hadn't told Kimmy that, she would not have come over to D.J.'s house, and they would not have apologized to each other.) Steve and Kimmy, as well as D.J., help Joey and Jesse with their radio show title in the episode "Fast Friends". Rachel Taylor Before dating D.J., Steve was in love with a girl named Rachel Taylor, who broke up with him. It is revealed that he could not eat for a week after the break-up. She is who D.J. and Steve run into when D.J. is picking out a prom dress. At the prom, Steve and Rachel are voted prom king and prom queen, and have to dance together according to tradition. Steve tries to cut the dance short, as he wants to get back to D.J., but Rachel stops him by kissing him. D.J., who had been looking for Steve, catches them kissing and, in turn, kisses Rachel's date. Steve and D.J. have a fight, in which D.J. ends up crying. Steve consoles D.J. by saying, "I didn't know what love was until I met you." Trivia *In his first appearance, his name was Steve Peters. Kimmy exclaims, "You're here with Steve Peters!" *Steve meets the Tanner family in the episode "Come Fly With Me" * Steve wears the jacket that D.J. brings him in the episode "The House Meets the Mouse (Part 2)" *In D.J.'s illusion at Disney World, Steve is dressed up as Aladdin (who was voiced by Scott Weinger) *Steve Hale has a few things in common with Aladdin. They both like to steal food from someone and eat it (although Danny doesn't seem to mind after "Lovers and Other Tanners"), and they also fall in love with someone whose father does not approve. (However, the Sultan, Princess Jasmine's father, took a liking to Aladdin, saying that Aladdin proved his worth to the Sultan after he stopped Jafar, which Aladdin accomplished by tricking Jafar into using his third wish to become a genie, which caused Jafar to become trapped in a black lamp.) *The sweater Steve wears in the episode "Wrong-Way Tanner" was paid for by D.J. *Steve is surprised to be driven by D.J. in her new car from the episode "Grand Gift Auto" *He has the same first name as D.J.'s cousin Gallery ''Full House'' Come fly with me.png|From "Come Fly With Me" (1992) Full House 605 Lovers and Other Tanners 007 0001.jpg|Danny catches Steve kissing D.J. in "Lovers and Other Tanners" (1992) Screen-shot-2012-09-13-at-12.41.48-AM.png|From "Radio Days" (1992) --> Screen-shot-2012-09-12-at-1.27.46-AM.png 136-The-Heartbreak-Kid-full-house-12774369-400-300.jpg|From "The Heartbreak Kid" (1993) --> 136-The-Heartbreak-Kid-full-house-12774190-400-300.jpg The prying game.png|From "The Prying Game" (1993) Steve4.jpg|Steve before his breakup with D.J. Steve5.jpg|Steve at the library The bicycle thief.png|From "The Bicycle Thief" (1993) Screen-shot-2012-11-21-at-2.48.26-AM.png|From "Birthday Blues" (1993) Screen-shot-2013-01-16-at-1.39.09-AM.png|From "Prom Night" (1993) --> Prom night.png Screen-shot-2013-04-11-at-1.24.54-AM.png|From "The Day of the Rhino" (1993) Love on the rocks123.jpg|From "Love on the Rocks" (1994) Full House 715 The Test 0001.jpg|From "The Test" (1994) ImagesTEK49RSV.jpg|From "Michelle Rides Again (Part 2)" (1995) ''Fuller House'' DJ_and_Steve_001.png|D.J. and Steve in 2016 Category:Minor characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Galleries Category:Recurring characters